Breezie Summer Camp : episode 3 : The Elixir of Eternal Youth
by Opel Vectra
Summary: While Luan Loud asks the BSC to be a part of the gang, Breezie tries to create the Elixir of Eternal Youth...(Also starring Antonio Perez and Goofy Goober)...
1. Chapter 1

This summer:

It was the 24 hours of Morbian,

A Hedgebot named Breezie won it and have defeated Boogeyman Freddy Krueger…

5 months later:

Catch of El Macho/Barney the Dinosaur and some members of his criminal organization thanks to Breezie and her gang…

Breezie's current boyfriend Sonic also dumped her for a G.U.N agent named Madonna…

Now:

Breezie's thoughts were haunted by Sonic…

He was the one who put her on the right track…

Before she met Robotnik Jr…

Robotnik Jr is gone…

Sonic is gone too…

Robotnik Jr was dead, that's why another Robotnik Jr couldn't be built…

One day after Sonic left with Madonna, in the BSR recruiting firm…

Cosmo Hynden Seedrian, CEO of Seedrian Peanut Butter Company and secretary…

Cosmo- let me get that straight Miss…what's your name kid?

Luan Loud-Luan, Luan Loud…

Cosmo-…you want to work with us for having a bit of money for a new phone…from 5pm to dinner time…

Luan- yes

Cosmo-I see in your CV that you have 10 sisters and 1 brother…

Including 7 younger sisters…

How cute…

Luan- yeah, every day, I take care of them, that's why I…

Cosmo- fine! Let me take you to our president if you please…

A two tails fox arrives…

Tails- hi honey…

Cosmo- my name is Cosmo, C.O.S.M.O, Cosmo Hynden Seedrian, not honey…

What's that? How did you get all that stuff?

Tails was holding a gift basket with loads of chemical products…

Tails- that's…for the president…

Tails knocked Breezie's office door…

"Come in!"

Tails- ingredients delivery!

Breezie- Chaos Emeralds, OK

Krabby Patty, OK

Secret Salsa Recipe, OK

Wumpa Fruits, OK

Chemical Products, OK…

Cosmo-(to Luan) we'll call you back… (Luan leaves)

(Cosmo runs to Breezie) Breezie, what are you doing?

Breezie- I finally found the solution to reconquer Sonic Sweetie!

I am gonna recreate…

THE ELIXIR OF ETERNAL YOUTH !


	2. Chapter 2

Cosmo- I don't think this will be a good idea…

THE ELIXIR OF ETERNAL YOUTH will not help you to have Sonic back…

Breezie- On the contrary! I'll be younger and Madonna…older… Cosmo, you'll taste 1st…

Cosmo-WHAT? I'm gonna test your ELIXIR OF ETERNAL YOUTH?

Breezie- sure you will…like I say, 1st to contest, 1st to test…

Tails-If Cosmo test…I'll test too…

Breezie-fine…

While Breezie was making her ELIXIR OF ETERNAL YOUTH,

Antonio Perez and Goofy Goober heard everything via a microfilm on Breezie's dress…

Antonio Perez was the son of Eduardo Perez aka Barney the Dinosaur and Super Villain El Macho who is now in jail…

With Breezie's ELIXIR OF ETERNAL YOUTH, he could be young forever and marry Luan Loud…

Goofy Goober was a talking peanut, Antonio's Boss and Cosmo's nemesis…

All he wanted was to get rid of Breezie and her pesky friends…

Like Pollito…

Pollito is Eduardo's pet chicken…

His master sent him to get revenge on Antonio and Goofy Goober for leaving him in jail

And to kill Breezie for exposing him and making "Barney and Friends" go down…

Tails and Cosmo tasted the Elixir…

Tails became younger while Cosmo…

Tails- OMG! Breezie! Look!

Breezie- Cosmo!

…Cosmo became a seed…

Before ranting at Breezie, Tails destroys Antonio's microfilm…

Tails-you invented a baby-turning potion!

Breezie- I what?

Tails- I became younger and Cosmo became a seed!

Don't worry Cosmo, I'm gonna take good care of y…

Too late, Pollito ate the Cosmo seed, much to Tails's anger…

Tails- COSMO!

Nobody eats my friend!

Tails attacks Pollito with the help of Breezie…

After attempting to fly, Pollito eats a chaos emerald, which he took for a candy…

Resulting Cosmo to restore herself… (Chaos Emeralds restores Seedrian from their seed form)

She bursts out of Pollito's chest (Chestburster style)… killing him

Cosmo wins…

Flawless Victory…

FATALITY!

Tails- COSMO!

Cosmo- have we met?

Tails- it…it's me Baby! Tails! Miles Tails Prower!

Cosmo- Miles what?

Breezie- that's Tails Plant Girl!

Cosmo- Tails?

Tails- yeah… I tasted Breezie's ELIXIR OF ETERNAL YOUTH and now I'm…

Cosmo- adorable!

Tails- ^^…


	3. Chapter 3

Goofy Goober- How sentimental. You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat!...huh?

Antonio- sooooo…we meet again Hedgebot!

Goofy Goober and Antonio arrived with loads of guns…

Breezie- do I know you?

Cosmo did expose you while I was defeating Barney the Dinosaur!

Antonio-whatever…You Hedgebot are gonna tell me where Luan Loud is or else!

Breezie- what are you talking about?

Goofy Goober- and you're gonna give me the ELIXIR OF ETERNAL YOUTH or the BSC will be mine!

Breezie- here's the ELIXIR OF ETERNAL YOUTH…

Goofy Goober drinks it all…

And became… a peanut…

Antonio- did that Peanut guy just changed into a…peanut?

"Yep, he is…"

Breezie-Sonic?

Tails-Sonic?

Cosmo-Sonic?

Sonic was Back…

Antonio starts scratching himself…

Antonio-hey…what the heck?

Breezie-What are you doing here? You're not with that Madonna Girl?

Sonic-she dumped me, because of my fleas…

Antonio-fleas?

Damn it!

We'll meet again Hedgebot! This isn't the end! I'll get my revenge! I'll get you Breezie Hedgebot Robotnik!

Antonio escapes…

But the Elixir of Eternal Youth was saved now…

As for Tails, who became a kid because of the Elixir of Eternal Youth…

Breezie- as the president of the BSC,

I'm giving you a mission agent Prower…

Tails- what is my mission Breezie ?

Breezie- As you know, the Elixir…

Well…what you're gonna do is…

Act like a kid…and convince Mobius kids to go to the BSC for Christmas!

Cosmo will assist you in your task…

You start tomorrow…

Cosmo- What about Luan Loud?

Breezie- who's that?

Cosmo- a teenage girl came this morning to ask me if she can join us…every night…

She left her CV here…in my office…

Breezie-I'll check that with Sonic while you two go to your mission…

Tails will go to school to…well, you get the idea…


	4. Chapter 4

Amy Birnbaum Primary School,

5pm…

Cosmo and Tails went to the Principal's office…

Principal Prower- NO WAY!

My brother Tails had a son with…

Are you a lizard?

Cosmo- Plant Girl…

And I want "Junior" to be in your school…

Tails (or should I say; Junior)-(winks at Cosmo) Hey "mom", can I visit the school while you talk to the lady?…

Cosmo-sure "Junior"…

"Junior" went through the corridors…

In his schoolbag,

There were posters…

Posters promoting the BSC…

1st part of the plan:

Go to the toilets…

Nobody's there…

Fine

Let's get this over with…


	5. Chapter 5

Tails and Cosmo gone back to the BSC before Tails turned back to normal…

Tails-MISSION ACCOMPLISHED PRESIDENT!

Cosmo-yes indeed, that "little guy" will go to school and make some new friends and…we're gonna get a lot of kids for Christmas Vacation!

Breezie- guys, I've got good news, and I've got bad news…

GOOD NEWS: that "little guy" will go to school and make some new friends and…we're gonna get a lot of kids for Christmas Vacation…

Cosmo-that's exactly what I said…

Breezie- our friend Antonio got his comeuppance…

That Luan Loud girl he wanted to woo WAS ACTUALLY A GUY!

(Her bro Lincoln was dressed as her (just like in "Cover the Girls") to be one of us…)

Cosmo- well… nobody's perfect…

Tails- and bad news are?

Breezie- BAD NEWS: Sonic left with another girl!

I SWEAR IT!

Sonic will be mine!

Who'll win his heart?

See you next episode folks…


End file.
